Fairy High
by LateNightShips
Summary: Just some AU highschool stuff... The regular. Main pairings JErza and RoWen with side pairings GaLe, LaLi, GrUvia and NaLu or Stilu


AU Highschool

soooooooooooo sorry about the absence of updates, my computers been off limits for some unknown amount of time. Well here's some JErza, GrUvia, LaLi, GaLe, RoWen and NaLu or StiCy (idk yet!)Enjoy! oh yeah, Romeo and Wendy are the same age as everyone else!

Jellal's POV

I look around the cafeteria and see the normal arrangement of kids. Popular kids, average kids, nerdy kids and a few loners looking uncomfortable or just not caring.

My name is Jellal Fernandes, I got to Fairy High as a junior and am on the football team. Hobbies include: Playing the guitar, football and (secretly) dancing. I sit at a tabe with some other football guys, good friends of mine. The blondes are Laxus and Sting, Natsu is the salmon head, Gray and Romeo have short dark hair whilst Gajeel's is long but dark.

A couple cheerleaders giggle and glance at us. The blonde one blushes and looks down, while her friends are obviously amused by this reaction. I smile and turn to Natsu and Sting "isn't that the Lucy girl you both like? When is one of you gonna be brave and ask her out?' I tease. Sting glares at me and Natsu stands up shouting "I'M BRAVER THAN STING!" before glancing around and hiding under the table.

Natsu and Sting have both had crushes on Lucy, one of the cheerleaders, since freshman year. Gajeel is dating Lucy's best friend Levy, while Gray likes Juvia, the swim teams best member. Romeo likes his childhood friend Wendy and Laxus had his girlfriend, Lisanna Strauss. I have no interests right now. None.

My attention is caught by a girl in black hoodie and blue skirt being teased by some mean chicks and their boyfriends. They laugh and make fun of her, pulling her clothes until one of the guys says something, and she whips towards him, shocked. She has long scarlet hair and brown eyes. The dude smirks and one of the girls pushes the red head only to be slapped. The popular girl shrieks and the guy punches the red head in the stomach. I go to stand up and shake my head. This happens all the time, why does it matter now? The girl looks like she's about to cry, but calmly picks up her lunch tray and walks away while the other kids yell and jeer. I sit bac down and sigh, shaking my head again, trying to eat and forget about what happened to the stunning red head. Wait WHAT?! No Jellal, you are not going to like that girl!

Erza's POV

I get up and walk away with my tray, dumping it in the trash. A guy with bright blue hair is standing up across the room looking at me. I pretend not to notice and he sits down, shaking his head. After a minute or two, I see him facepalm, except with the table. I allow myself a small pained smile and exit the cafeteria to prepare for math. Ugh...

Wendy's POV

(next class)

I glance around. Great. None of my friends are here. Math class, my least favorite. I see a dark haired boy walk in and I grin. At least he's here. Romeo, my childhood friend and crush.

He sees me and heads in my direction, while his friend Jellal gives a nod in parting and sits beside a scarlet haired girl. "Hey Wendy, can I sit next to you?" Romeo asks with a smile "s-sure thing, seeing as your my only friend in this class" I reply instantly. I can already feel the blush forming on my face as he sits next to me, so close that his elbow brushes mine. The teacher walks in and adresses the class "good afternoon students, I'm Mr. Alberona, but you can just call me Gildarts! Please take out your homework from yesterday everyone." We pull out the work, and class begins...

Romeo's POV

*Flashback*

"So guys," Gray says "You've all had you crushes for a while right?" at this Natsu, Sting and I all nod "I have a plan, let's all ask our respective crushes to go to that dance coming up and if they say no, at least you got it out there. Is everyone agreed?" Sting and Natsu both yelled "Of course!" and started glaring at each other while I just nodded, thinking of Wendy. "Oh yeah, and it has to be today, alright?" Gray smirks when I say his and gets up to go to class. Great... What have I done...

*Flashback Ends*


End file.
